


Behind Closed Doors

by chaos_monkey



Series: Pet Inquisitor [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Timeline, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, But only a little, Can't forget that one, Choking, Consensual, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Eli, Facials, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, I guess I’m just using all of the tags at this point, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-established Boundaries, Rough Sex, Switch!Thrawn, Threesome m/m/m, Xeno, implied aftercare, sub!Quizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: In this alternate timeline of events, Nightswan accepted Thrawn’s offer at Creekpath and joined the Chiss Ascendency, while Eli stayed with the Imperial Navy to continue serving under Thrawn.The Grand Inquisitor, who only narrowly escaped death at the hands of Kanan Jarrus, eventually met the duo when now-Grand Admiral Thrawn came to Lothal at Governor Pryce’s behest shortly after his resounding and largely bloodless victory over the insurgents at Batonn. They have since joined forces to hunt down Jedi and deal with the rebel presence at Lothal and in nearby regions of Wild Space.In the course of working so closely together, Thrawn and Eli learned some decidedly interesting things about the Inquisitor’s more private inclinations, and he in turn discovered that things are a little different between Commander Vanto and Grand Admiral Thrawn when they’re off-duty. And sometimes even when they’re on duty…





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).



> Hope y'all like it! :3

Eli relaxed back into Thrawn’s chair with a small smile, studying the two other Imperials standing at attention in front of him as they waiting patiently for direction.

Thrawn’s expression was controlled and impassive as usual, but Eli knew him well enough after all these years to easily read the excited tension in the grand admiral’s stance; in the line of his neck and shoulders. The Grand Inquisitor - or Quizzy, as Eli had finally dubbed him in a fit of exasperation after getting tired of having no name to order him around with - was nearly quivering with that constant, barely leashed intensity of his, as openly eager to please as ever now that they were behind closed doors.

Which reminded him - “The door, please, Grand Admiral Thrawn,” Eli said with a hint of sardonic emphasis on the title, and Thrawn immediately went over to engage the privacy lock. They had another ‘strategy meeting’ blocked off this afternoon, so it wouldn’t be odd for the door to Thrawn’s quarters to be locked for awhile.

Eli had already lowered the room lights a little; he liked having it dim enough for Thrawn’s red eyes to positively glow, while still keeping it just bright enough for the inquisitor’s yellow ones to reflect and amplify the light in flashes and glints as he moved.

And he would be moving soon, Eli would see to that. Or rather, he would have _Thrawn_ see to that, today.

“Strip,” Eli ordered, as Thrawn returned from the door. Both men obeyed without hesitation, the inquisitor stripping out of his grey uniform, black armour clattering against the hard floor; the admiral out of his pristine white one.

Eli just admired the view for a moment - the well-muscled expanses of grey and blue skin, one slim and lithe, the other broad and powerful; the inquisitor’s still-smooth bulge, his pinkish slit barely visible at the moment; and Thrawn’s dark blue cock in stark contrast, obviously filling, hanging thick and heavy between his legs.

Eli was already a good halfway to hard in his own uniform from anticipation alone, too, but Quizzy would need a little more direct stimulation to… come out and play.

“Have a little fun to warm up, boys,” Eli said, patting the short edge of the desk in front of him before leaning back in his chair once more.

Glowing red eyes left Eli to rake hungrily down the inquisitor’s naked form. Naked except for the sturdy black collar of supple leather that he always wore now, that is. _It’s a good thing he keeps such a high neck on his uniform,_ Eli mused as he watched Thrawn hoist the inquisitor up off the floor in one easy motion, burying his face in Quizzy’s neck below the leather collar with a growl as long pale grey legs and arms wrapped tightly around the deep blue waist and shoulders.

Thrawn in particular had a thing for biting, something to do with Chiss mating urges; and Eli generally let him ravage the inquisitor as much as he liked. Quizzy definitely didn’t mind; quite the opposite, actually. There really wasn’t much that he _did_ mind, they had found. Even in the soft light, Eli could see the varied collection of both fading and fresh marks he and Thrawn had left on the pale skin, marring the beautifully subtle vertical lines that naturally covered his entire body.

Eli slipped one hand briefly into his uniform trousers, just adjusting his hard-on more comfortably as Thrawn deposited the inquisitor onto the desk in front of him. Quizzy moaned and gasped as Thrawn’s teeth worried at his neck and chest, his arms and legs still wrapped around the admiral’s back. Thrawn was thrusting slowly against the inquisitor, his cock smeared with the clear lubrication leaking from Quizzy’s slit as it started to open over his swelling erection.

“Wait,” Eli said, looking away to punch in the code Thrawn had given him for the secure drawer in his desk. He pulled out the shorter length of rope and toyed with it, the inquisitor’s shining eyes following the movement. “You’ll be keeping your hands to yourself today, Quizzy, while the admiral uses you like the horny little slut that you are.”

The inquisitor nodded mutely and held his hands up, wrists together.

“Tie his hands and then get him nice and hard, Thrawn,” Eli said, tossing the loose coil to the desk. “You’re gonna milk him a couple times for me before you get to fuck him.”

“Yes, sir.” A ghost of a smile on his lips, Thrawn picked up the rope and pushed the inquisitor down onto his back.

Quizzy kept his wrists together and let his legs fall open, his head turned to keep his eyes on Eli. Smirk deepening, Thrawn dragged the coil of rope up along the inside of the inquisitor’s inner thigh and over his swelling cock where it was just starting to protrude out from his slit, making him twitch and gasp.

Walking around to the other side of the desk from Eli, Thrawn pushed the inquisitor’s arms up over his head and kept slowly trailing the rope up over his front and along his cheek before finally moving to secure his wrists. Aside from the shivers that ran through him, Quizzy didn’t move through it all, keeping his legs open wide with knees bent while Thrawn deftly tied his hands together.

Eli smiled as Thrawn finished, leaving the inquisitor’s bound wrists on the desk, arms stretched out above his head. “Mm… very nice. Doesn’t he look good like that?”

“He certainly does,” Thrawn agreed, trailing his fingers down the inquisitor’s chest and stomach, nails leaving pale pinkish welts in the grey skin as he stepped back around between Quizzy’s legs.

The inquisitor whimpered; then yelped, jerking as Thrawn leaned down and bit the inside of his thigh hard before standing up straight again, rubbing the heel of his palm back and forth over the inquisitor’s mound.

Eli shifted his chair slightly to get a better view as Thrawn’s blue fingers slipped easily along the inquisitor’s wet pink slit. Quizzy moaned, hips bucking into it as Thrawn rubbed gently at the sensitive ridges along the underside of the growing erection that was emerging further from its internal pouch.

The inquisitor’s cock unfurled quickly under Thrawn’s skilled touch. As soon as he was fully erect, stiff and curving upwards, still slick with the lubrication from his pouch, Thrawn started pumping him hard and fast instead.

“Oh yeah, that’s it…” Eli squeezed his own cock briefly through his pants, already starting to ache slightly as he watched the inquisitor pant and moan in front of him, tapered red cockhead popping in and out of the tight blue fist. “Come on, Quizzy. Come for me. Show me how badly you want the admiral’s cock inside you.”

“Please, sir… please - ahhh - I do, I want -”

Eli cut him off. “Or maybe it’s not actually him you want? You’re so horny that just any hard cock would do, wouldn’t it? Maybe Thrawn should call a few stormtroopers in here to have their way with you.”

Eyes wide, Quizzy shuddered as Thrawn kept going, and Eli continued ruthlessly. “We’d let them fuck you, one after another, with their armour still on so you wouldn’t even know who’d had you… wouldn’t even know after which of _them_ knows what a whore you really are.”

The inquisitor spasmed, jerking on the desk as he came with a breathless cry in Thrawn’s hand while Eli spoke, the knot at the base of his cock filling uselessly as his come spattered up and over his taut belly and dripped down Thrawn’s fingers.

Thrawn paused to reach down and fist his own stiff cock with a groan instead, smearing Quizzy’s come over himself as the inquisitor twitched and panted on the desk. They both knew that the inquisitor’s second orgasm followed quickly after the first, and Eli grinned as Thrawn took Quizzy in hand again too, stroking them both together with one hand and thrusting up along the underside of the inquisitor’s curved cock.

Quizzy whimpered, eyes rolling back in his head and his back arching up off the desk as Thrawn’s other hand closed around the base of his erection, squeezing the knot that was as sensitive as the ridges he was still thrusting his own cock against, up into the grip he had around them both. It was barely another minute or two before the inquisitor came again with a choked-off wail, hard, the first few spurts arcing all the way up to his chest this time before the last ones dribbled down both his own cock and Thrawn’s.

“Very good, Quizzy,” Eli said approvingly. The inquisitor turned to look at him again, chest heaving as he panted, arms still stretched above his head, and Eli palmed himself over top of his uniform trousers again so the inquisitor could see how hard he was. “Now, let’s see you put your tongue to good use and get the admiral ready to fuck you open.”

The inquisitor’s head turned again, following Thrawn as the Chiss stalked around beside him, hand around the base of his own cock to bring it to the inquisitor’s pale lips. Quizzy’s tongue snaked out between pointed teeth, long and black, agile enough to wrap around Thrawn’s thick shaft. Thrawn groaned, hand moving to cup his balls instead as the inquisitor lapped at his cock with eager little noises in the back of his throat, licking up his own come, straining his neck forward as far as he could to reach it all without actually moving his arms or legs.

Humming in appreciation, Eli continued slowly rubbing his own throbbing erection through his pants for relief as he watched the prehensile tongue working up Thrawn’s shaft and back down to wrap around the head, flicking in and out between the inquisitor’s lips until Thrawn was coated and dripping with thick saliva. The admiral was panting lightly now too, hips thrusting back and forth into the slick caress.

“Mmm… _Very_ good,” Eli said again, and the inquisitor’s still-hard cock twitched up off his belly at the praise. “But that’s enough for now. Thrawn, turn him over and get ready to fuck him.”

“Yes, _sir,_ ” Thrawn growled. Grabbing the inquisitor’s bound wrists, Thrawn pulled Quizzy to his feet as he stepped back around the end of the desk, then bent him over with a hand at the back of his neck until he was face-down against the smooth desktop, head between his elbows, his legs wide for the admiral.

Eli rolled his chair to the side a little to get a better view of Quizzy’s spread ass in front of Thrawn. “Quizzy, did you get yourself ready before even coming here, just in case we felt like using your tight little hole today?”

The inquisitor nodded against the desk. “I did, si- ahh-” he gasped, trailing off as Thrawn’s spit-slick cock slid up between his cheeks to rub against his asshole.

“You did, huh. What’d you use?” Eli asked. Thrawn pressed the very tip of his cock in and out of the inquisitor while stroking himself slowly as he did, waiting for Eli to give him the go-ahead.

“F- Fingers,” came the breathless reply.

Eli chuckled. “Hear that, Thrawn? The little slut needs it so bad he was fingering himself in his room just thinking about _maybe_ getting fucked. All right, go ahead. Give it to him.”

Thrawn immediately pushed in with a grunt, inexorably burying his thick cock into the inquisitor’s ass and still holding him down. Quizzy squirmed under Thrawn’s hand, whimpering and panting as his hole was suddenly stretched open with nothing but saliva to ease the way.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Eli asked mildly, holding up a hand for Thrawn to wait, watching the inquisitor carefully. “I guess I can tell him to stop if you don’t after all.”

“No, please, I do! I can take it,” the inquisitor groaned. No signal that it was getting close to too much; he was still doing fine.

Eli smiled. “Good boy. I knew you could.” Thrawn pulled back a little and then thrust in again with a deep groan, further this time, and the inquisitor gasped, trembling. “How is he, Admiral? Nice and tight?”

“He is,” Thrawn ground out, pulling all the way out and then plunging back in to a wail and a shudder from Quizzy. “Extremely so.”

“Good. I wanna see you _wreck_ him for me, Thrawn. Knot his little hole wide open and make him fucking _scream._ ”

“Gladly,” Thrawn said, open mouth curving up into a predatory smile.

Stroking himself lazily, Eli watched as Thrawn did just that, tension and arousal burning almost unbearably in his core. He held himself off though, determined to wait until the very end.

Thrawn had set a brutal pace, one hand still at the back of Quizzy’s neck and the other gripping his hip tight as he pounded relentlessly into the inquisitor from behind, jolting him forward with every hard thrust. Quizzy would have been writhing if he’d been able to move, but he could only gasp and moan against the desk, pinned down as he was, muscles flexing uselessly under his sweat-covered skin and his hands clenched into fists above his head.

Eli’s own breath was quickening rapidly as he watched Thrawn’s tension build, the admiral panting hard and grunting as he thrust in and out. Eli was just thinking he must be nearly there, when Thrawn let out a wild snarl and yanked Quizzy up by his collar, the pressure cutting the inquisitor’s cries off into a choked gurgle.

One arm bracing against the desk and the other wrapped tight around Quizzy’s chest, Thrawn sank his teeth deep into the grey flesh where shoulder became neck, one final sharp thrust burying him to the hilt. The inquisitor howled, shuddering as Thrawn came inside him, the claiming bite triggering the Chiss’s knot.

Eli groaned, grip tightening around his own cock as Thrawn convulsed against Quizzy’s back over and over. He couldn’t see it, of course, but he had seen it before, and he could imagine it now - the base of the admiral’s shaft thickening further, swelling as he pumped out wave after wave of thick come, more than a human could produce; the knot sealing it all inside the inquisitor’s tight channel.

Thrawn finally pulled his mouth back, and Eli could see blood oozing slowly where he’d broken the skin. Quizzy looked utterly ruined, shivering and whimpering, locked in place on the admiral’s cock for at least several minutes until Thrawn’s knot went back down. The inquisitor’s own knot was still full though; his cock still hard and twitching every time Thrawn shifted slightly. He probably wasn’t very far off from coming again himself.

Shoving his tunic out of the way, Eli yanked his pants open and finally worked his own cock out. It was painfully hard by now, leaking precome and throbbing in time with his pulse.

“ _Knees._ Now,” he growled, and Thrawn, panting, picked the inquisitor up bodily and sank to his knees in front of Eli with Quizzy still impaled on his cock.

The inquisitor got his bound hands under himself just in time to avoid faceplanting into Eli’s lap and looked up at him with glazed eyes. Keeping one hand at the base of his own cock and slipping one around to caress the back of the inquisitor’s head gently, Eli rubbed his swollen cockhead over Quizzy’s bottom lip, smearing it with sticky precome.

“You’ve been _so_ good already, taking the admiral’s big cock like that,” Eli said softly. “You just need to take a little more now, yeah?”

The inquisitor nodded, mouth still open, and Eli pushed it down onto his aching cock, groaning as Quizzy sucked him into wet heat, muscular tongue already coiling around his shaft.

“Thrawn, make him come with my cock in his mouth. He deserves it today,” Eli said.

The inquisitor shivered as Thrawn obediently reached around and started stroking him, his moans muffled by his mouthful of Eli’s cock. He faltered slightly in his work before long, but Eli could forgive him for it this time and started thrusting up instead, fucking his mouth, the smooth grey head bobbing up and down under Eli’s hand.

With Thrawn still knotting his ass, hand expertly working his cock, it wasn’t long at all before the inquisitor came again. Just before he did, Eli moved his hand around to grip the inquisitor’s throat over his collar instead, pushing his head up and out of the way so Eli could see it as he fisted his own cock harder. Quizzy shuddered, spraying ribbons of come all over the floor between Eli’s boots as he gasped raggedly for breath under Eli’s fingers.

“Fuck yes… I’m gonna come, take it,” Eli ground out, pumping his cock with the tip resting on the inquisitor’s bottom lip.

Still gasping and shaking from his own orgasm, Quizzy opened his mouth wider, dark wet tongue slipping out to curl tightly around the flushed head of Eli’s cock. That slick touch sent him over the edge and Eli came with a strangled shout, his hand tightening on the inquisitor’s throat and his come spurting into the inquisitor’s waiting mouth; over his lips and tongue and cheek, running down to drip off his chin and add to the mess on the floor.

Eli squeezed out the last few pulses of come, panting, and released the inquisitor’s throat. He cupped Quizzy’s jaw in his hand instead as he caught his breath, running his thumb gently over the inquisitor’s swollen bottom lip and smearing the mix of come and spit and blood over his mouth. His teeth were so sharp that they cut into his lips every time, but the inquisitor was unfailingly careful and had never left so much as a scratch on Eli’s cock.

“Well done, Quizzy. I’m proud of you,” Eli said softly with a smile, stroking the inquisitor’s head as he leaned forward to nuzzle into Eli’s lap, still shaking and panting, Thrawn rubbing his back with one arm wrapped around his waist.

Once Thrawn’s knot went down, they’d get him untied and cleaned up in the shower while he came back down again, but for now, they just held him gently between them while he trembled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quizzy does have verbal and nonverbal safewords, he just didn't need 'em ;)


End file.
